Pirate Englands prisoner
by NinjaIsMe
Summary: Sophia Martinez pirate captain, Arthur Kirkland her rival. Add those together and what do you get an angst pirate love story AU EnglandxOCMexicoxUSA Rated T for violence Collab with ClockworkPikachu
1. A pirate's life for me

_**This is a collab with ClockworkPikachu**_

_**AGES ARE: Sophia:18, Arthur:21, Antonio:23**_

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Sophia inhaled the ocean breeze as she leaned against the edge of her ship.

"Ah, a pirate's life for me and there's nothing I rather be."

Sophia Hernandez was one of the most dreaded pirates of the seven seas only to be rivaled with three other pirates, Gilbert Beilshmidt, her brother Antonio Carriedo, and the dreaded englishmen Arthur Kirkland.

A deep hatred would be an understatement of what Sophia felt towards Arthur. To be more accurate she absolutely despised him.

Why you may ask well for that we would have to go back a bit

~ TWO YEARS AGO

"Gamn englishmen" said a bloodied Sophia

"Sophia!" yelled a wounded Antonio and threw her a cutlass

Sophia caught the cutlass and started to defend herself from the advanced pirates. As soon as defeated the last ones trying to attack her she started to run over to help her brother, but as luck would have as soon as she took her first step the dreaded Captain Arthur Kirkland.

"So this is the rumored younger sister of Antonio Carriedo." said the dreaded captain in a velvet purr.

"And you must be the j*ck*$$ my brother hates." Sophia retorted.

"Ah, such a temper, that isn't very ladylike now Sophia" Arthur said and waved his finger.

"Who said I was a lady now." she replied

Now if we get into the whole story it would take a while and quite frankly I don't have the time for that so lets just say that Sophia and Antonio managed to escape, Arthur swore he would get them one day, etc.

~Back to present time

"It's so nice when it's quiet." said Sophia

Little did she know that was going to change

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_**This is part of the first chapter of ClockworkPikachu's new story(which is a prologue to mine)**_

There is nothing more thrilling than falling. Falling from such a high height and not worrying about who catches you. I like it.**  
**Those are the thoughts that the captain of the feared pirate ship the Sea Dragon as she hung upside down from the rigging to fix a tear in the red paper sail. No one else was awake yet, so there was quiet over the patch of sea where they were anchored. Normally, the captain hid that "he" was a she, but there was no one around to hide from, so she relaxed. Slowly the tear in the red paper was closing. Slowly the memory of yesterday's triumph was fading.  
"Damn privateer..." The captain muttered under her breath. "Damn bushy eyebrow bastard. So much work for a small sum." The captain smirked. "Stingy rich bastard."  
Yesterday, oddly enough, the Sea Dragon was attacked by a slightly smaller, richer, more queen-loving ship


	2. Win or die

"Captain!" yelled Sophia's first mate Alfred.

"What is it Alfred?"asked Sophia.

"It's the_ Black Cry_, ma'am" Alfred replied with a fearful look on his face

"WHAT! Alfred get all hands on deck, now!" Sophia yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Alfred said and ran below decks.

"Damn it, I didn't think he'd find me so fast." she said to her self.

Sophia went to her cabin below decks and got her pistol, her dagger, and her trusted cutlass.

"I'll make him regret the day he found my ship again."she growled to herself and headed to the deck.

"Alfred is everyone here."Sophia demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Alfred replied

Now the crew of the _Bloody Trident _wasn't one you would really want to mess with considering how tough they were. The men had gone through many battles even before they had joined the crew a couple were good friends of Sophia and others wanted a life at sea. They all knew how fierce the crew of the _Black Cry _were, there weren't many that didn't.

"Captain, permission to speak." said Vash Zwilngli the weapons expert.

"Permission granted." replied the captain.

"What is our battle strategy captain?"

"Our strategy is to make that English bastard rue the day he was ever born!" Sophia replied loudly.

"We're going to kill anyone who so much as tries to get our ship. We are not going to let him win. If he wins guess what happens to us, we die."

"Captain, the _Black Cry_'s coming!" yelled Feliciano from the crow's nest.

"Men prepare yourselves for one of the biggest battles of your life

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**Sorry it's so short review please**

**Alfred:20, Feliciano:19, Vash:20**


	3. Ready the cannons

"Vash go set up the cannons." Sophia said with a solemn look on her face to the Swiss man.

"Yes ma'am." Vash replied and gathered the other weapon experts.

"Alfred come here for a minute."the captain said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alfred I just want you to know if I die today that it was an honor to have as first mate."

"And it was an honor to have you as a captain Sophia." said Alfred with a sad smile

"Alfred go arm yourself." said Sophia.

Alfred drew her into a tight hug. "Just in case I don't make it." and kissed her, the pirate captain couldn't help but turn a deep red.

"Go get ready you idiot."she said and pushed him away

"Yes ma'am!" Alfred said with a huge smile on his face.

"Captain the cannons are ready." Vash said.

"Fire on my word." Sophia said.

**On Arthur's ship**

"Ahh the the _Bloody Trident_, how I remember you and the feisty little captain of yours." Arthur Kirkland said with a smirk on his face .

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**Review please and I'm taking crew suggestions **


	4. Very interesting

**This chapter is going to be Arthur's flashback **

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_**3 years ago: Arthur's flashback**_

"Nighty-night Captain Kirkland." said the best explosives expert in the area Jay Mysz and pushed him off the ship.

"Go to #*! Mysz." said the bloodied, wounded, and bruised Arthur Kirkland.

"Not just yet Kirkland." he said as Arthur fell into the ocean.

"_So this is how I'm going to die, huh I figured I would be shot to death" _Arthur thought while falling.

Then he hit the water with a cold, hard splash. Drifting in the water he resurfaced gasping for a breath of air trying to grab a piece of driftwood, flailing his arms like a drowning man, but then again he was. Finally he managed to grab a piece of wood that was floating around. He coughed up water several times and made sure he wasn't visible to the _Sea Dragon._

"I'm alive, barely but I'm alive." he said with a look that was fear and joy mixed together.

hat

"Now how to get to land?" he pondered.

**_1 year later_**

Arthur Kirkland was sitting on the side of the street wearing a black wig to disguise who he was. If anyone found out who he found who he was he would definitely would be hanged, he may be only 19 but he done crimes worth worse than hanging. He was now going by Oliver Flint, even though he wore a black wig he didn't trim his abnormally bushy eyebrows so one would question why he wasn't already caught.

"Hmmm, it's so nice out today, maybe go to the market." Arthur said to himself.

As he walked to the market he noticed that everyone who was heading the same way had a worried look on their faces. So he stopped the next person and asked them.

"Excuse me sir, but what is troubling you?" he asked

"Thank you for your concern sir, if you must know Sophia Martinez is coming to port." the man said.

"And who might that be, sir?"

"The younger sister of Captain Antonio Carriedo."

"Thank you for answering my questions."

Then the man ran off. Arthur scowled at the fact that his old enemy might be coming to port. As he walked towards the market he thought him self.

"_Carriedo has a younger sister well this is going to be interesting._" Arthur thought with a smirk as walked towards the market.

"_Very interesting indeed_"


	5. What if I'm in love

_**This is Arthur's flash back still**_

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"_Maybe I could kidnap her and kill her in front of Antonio just to make him miserable._" Arthur thought to himself.

"No she might escape and get away." Arthur said.

As he kept thinking about what he should do he noticed that he was already at the market.

"Huh, I'm already here." Arthur said.

As he looked around he didn't see anything out of the ordinary except one thing, standing in the middle of the market was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her hazel eyes caught the sunlight making them sparkle, her skin was void of any blemishes, and her smile was one of those that just made want you just sing out loud. He couldn't help blush as she looked in his direction. One problem for him she was with another man.

"Alfred!" Arthur heard her say.

Then he saw a blonde man with a cowlick walked towards the girl and brought her close to him and kissed her forehead. Arthur heard her giggle.

"_What is this feeling in my chest? I've never felt it before. Is it love?_" Arthur thought, then shook his head. "_Love, that's preposterous, I am incapable of falling in love. I'm Arthur Kirkland, feared pirate, I do not love another._"

Arthur decided to walk away to the vegetables and got what he needed still thinking about the girl at the market. Right before he went to sleep he thought to himself.

"_What if I am in love._"


	6. Idiot

_**This is Sophia's flashback**_

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"So this is the town of Evansville." Sophia said to Alfred.

"Yes it is ma'am." Alfred said.

"So what disguise should we use this time?"

"How about the boy and the girl."

"Ok. Let's go get ready"

~ Time Skip

Sophia was walking around the market place looking at the different items. One piece of jewelry had caught her eye. It was a simple pendant just a sapphire on a silver chain, but still Sophia wanted it.

"Excuse me sir, how much is this pendant?" Sophia asked.

"One reale miss." the merchant said.

Sophia handed the merchant the silver coin in exchange for the pendant and put the necklace on. She smiled a small smile at the sight of it on her neck. Then started to look for Alfred. Then she saw him.

"Alfred!" she said with a smile on her face, she had to for their disguise to work, and ran to him.

"There you are. I was getting worried." Alfred said in a mock worry on his face and brought her into a hug.

Sophia couldn't help but turn a light pink when Alfred kissed her forehead.

"You should giggle." Alfred whispered to her.

Then she giggled unbeknownst that someone was watching her.

"We should go to the inn now Alfred." Sophia said.

"Ok Sophia." Alfred said and kissed her cheek.

Sophia turned pink again and punched him in the arm lightly. They decided to get something to eat, walked around the town some more, and then finally went to the inn. Sophia yawned.

"Aww, is wittle Sophia tired." Alfred said in a babyish voice.

"I'm not little idiot, and yes I'm a little tired because we were walking all day." Sophia retorted.

"Come on then Captain." Alfred said. "Sleepy time."


	7. Watching

**On Antonio's ship**

"It's been awhile since I visited my sister, hasn't it Gilbert?"

"It has." The albino man replied. He wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation he was having with the spaniard.

"We ought to visit her."

"I think she said she was in this town." Jay said. The tan girl was lounging against the deck, staring out at the water.

"I wonder where her ship is?"

"My ship." Jay growled under her breath. Her tone turned to stone.

"You did kill her best friend." Antonio said flatly. He did blame her for the death of his cabin boy, even after the time they had spent together.

"You shouldn't talk, Toni." Gilbert added. "The murder of spirit is still murder."

"You're both being hypocrites." Jay said sharply. Antonio reached out and caught the strong willed girl by her hips.

"You love this hypocrite, last time I checked." He breathed quietly and pecked her lips.

"I'd love to stick my sword down his butt." Jay replied, pulling apart the two bodies.

Antonio smiled at her. "I'm looking forward to it. Pain from you tastes good."

"Awwwww." Gilbert smiled, making a heart with his fingers.

"Let's just get to port." Jay said, a naughty flicker in her eyes. "Matthias! Lower the flag and raise the British one!" Jay called down the deck to the Danish man.

"British?" Antonio raised an accusing eyebrow.

"You wanna raise a Spanish standard when we're heading to an english town? Man, you've lost brainpower!" Gilbert laughed.

"Shut up." Antonio growled.

**With Arthur**

"Is that a British flag?" He said, looking off into the port from his spot on the roof where he had spent the night. He couldn't sleep for some unexplainable reason so he went up to the roof and looked at the ships coming into port. For some reason, the sea battered British flag set him on end.

"It's probably just a ship come into town for supplies Arthur, don't make something out of nothing.' He spoke the words to himself. It gave him some assurance, enough to hit the sack for a few hours.

**With Antonio again**

The night air seemed odd to the three pirates as they walked off the ship onto the wooden dock.

"We should probably find a place to stay." Gilbert said.

Antonio, tense with an odd tingle in his spine, stayed glued to the wooden deck.

"Toni?" Jay fell back with him, placing a hand on his lower back as she spoke.

"It feels like someone's watching us." Antonio tensed and his hand started to drum a tattoo on his sword's hilt.

"You're just tired." Jay replied. "Let's go along with Gilbert's plan and get you to bed."

"You're probably right." Antonio said quietly. "Lets' go."

The night air silhouetted the figure perfectly. Well enough for a broke captain to know his next target.

"So, you got yourself a girl, Toni." Gilbert whispered in the Spaniard's ear. "She's cute. Can I borrow her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's mine."

"So? You shared your ship with me."

"So, it's just a ship."

"Technically, ships are shes, so share your other she."

"No."

"Why not? You shared your ship, which is supposedly a captain's love above all other things."

"That's different."

"Is not."

"It is."

"Let's go to the inn now idiots." Jay suddenly turned around. "Lest we have some fun with my sword right here."

"Fine." Gilbert said.

What they didn't know though was that a certain british man was watching them.


	8. Why?

"Well, if it isn't the Curse!" Sophia yelled, bright eyed at the sight of her brother's ship in the port.

"You seem excited Captain."

"I am! This is the first time I've seen Toni since... well forever."

"Well, we still need to go to the inn." Alfred said, unusually matter o-factly.

"I had no idea, thank you for reminding me, Alfred." Sophia said sarcastically, shooting a look in his direction.

Alfred just grinned idiotically. "It'll be fine. You'll be fine."

"Why wouldn't I be Alfred?" Sophia inquired. He just smiled.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go now." Sophia said.

**~At the inn**

Antonio was just waking up, the sun filtering between the curtains hitting his face. He sat up, pushing Jay from his chest.

"Time to get up." Antonio whispered in her ear, pushing her form a little.

"I don't want to." Jay muttered, wrapping her arms around him.

"We can't stay like this." Antonio said, pushing her back. "C'mon." He pulled his partner out of the bed and tried to get her to stand. Jay floppily relied on him to pull her around till he dumped a bucket of water on her head.

"TONI!" She raged and chased him out of the room. Where they ran into a not seen person.

"Sorry about that." Antonio apologized.

"That's alright Toni." Sophia said turning around. She knew her brother's voice anywhere. When Antonio saw his little sister he spared no time bringing her into a hug.

"Aww, how cute." Jay smiled, wringing the water out of her hair. Truthfully, she hated the little brat, for she was the one Toni gave her ship to when he captured her. Sometimes she wondered about Alfy and the rest, but this was the biggest stab of pain on her heart in a while.

When Antonio let go of Sophia the first thing she said was " Where the h*ll is Gilbert?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Sophia winked. And that was the moment when she realized that the other person in the air space was a murderer. "You brought HER, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Antonio answered

"Nothing." Sophia said while looking directly at Jay. They stared at each other with a shared glare.

"It's been awhile." Jay said curtly.

"It has." Sophia answered in the same way.

"You blown up my dragon yet?" Jay's tone was murderous.

"Now why I do something stupid like that?"

"Because it's not your ship." Jay answered. "It's mine, it always will be."

"Captain you might calm down." Alfred said

"And how is my crew?" Jay's tone hardened further.

"Most of them are at the bottom of the ocean."

"And I see you kept Alfred." Jay's fingers began to drill a tattoo into her sword hilt.

"Idiot begged for his life."

"Anyone else survive this weak captainship?" Jay smirked, her hand on her sword.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sophia asked with murderous intent.

"It means that you are not well suited for this, princess."

"You think you're the only one here that can use a weapon?!" Sophia launched back.

"Only one that can use them well." Jay countered

Sophia flipped out her gun and pointed it in Jay's face. "You sure of that."

"Go ahead and shoot. I'm not afraid to die." Jay said, suddenly very calm.

"I would gladly shoot you, but Toni already lost the love of his life once and I'm not going to put him through that again." Sophia lowered the gun.

"Ara?" Jay looked surprised. "Toni never told me about another woman."

"Of course he wouldn't. He's done everything he can to forget about her."

"So what don't I know?" Jay leaned against the wall casually.

"I won't say it in front of him."

"Then how bout you tell me later." Jay stalked off down the stairs.

"Maybe."

**~On the roof**

Arthur Kirkland had woken up a couple hours earlier and now was acting like stray cat lounging in the sun. "Why does that girl keep appearing in my thoughts?" he asked himself. He stood up on the roof and sighed. "Why?"

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**man i haven't uploaded this in a while. sorry for iggy's short appearance.**


End file.
